The present invention relates generally to Light Emitting Diode (LED) lighting components, lamps, and luminaries which can be used as light sources in various lighting applications and specifically in connection with cases for mobile electronic devices. For purposes of providing functional lighting, many electronic devices have lights (LED or otherwise) disposed about one end of the device which may be used to illuminate a subject to photograph or to provide illumination for other activities. In many instances, however, the brightness of the lights associated with the electronic device is limited. For example, in many LED lighting applications, several high power LEDs are placed in close configuration, such as flashlights, headlights and the like. The heat generating components, their power supplies, the PCBs, the thermal interface materials, and the fixing structures dictate the achievable performance level in the lighting application.
Mobile electronic cases are generally used to fit onto the mobile electronic device for protection and personalized decoration. The main function of a mobile phone case is to protect the surface of the mobile phone from frequent frictions and scratches and to withstand slight impacts. Apart from the single function of protection, some mobile phone cases provide additional alterations to offer functions of standing or hooking, etc. There is a lack, however, of mobile electronic cases or covers that include a separate lighting source that is not directly connected to the mobile electronic device.